


Beautiful Mine

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Smutty prompt fill:21. “First one to make a noise loses.”23. “We can't do that here!”





	Beautiful Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to be better about posting on ao3. So! This is from a smutty prompt post and someone sent in:
> 
> 21\. “First one to make a noise loses.”  
> 23\. “We can't do that here!”
> 
> Also, I hate titles.
> 
>  
> 
> [( Tumblr Link ) ](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/185067062678/21-and-23-together-would-be-fun-dont-chya-think)

Peter almost screamed when he went to reach for the next outfit and found Tony standing right there.

"J-Jeez," Peter wheezed after realizing it was Tony. "What are you doing here?"

Tony grinned in amusement, leaning against the wall of the dressing room they were in.

"Just came to see how things were going," he said then gave Peter the once over, eyes slowly taking everything in. "I say it's going really well. Is this the one you've chosen?"

Peter blushed, looking away. Tony always had this power over him, somehow making him feel like he was sexy and desirable when just a moment ago, he felt stupid and uncomfortable.

He toyed with the cuffs.

"I don't know…" Peter said, uncertain. "I think I look stupid in this one…"

Tony frowned and took a step forward. "You look very handsome."

"No, I don't," Peter protested but fell silent when Tony started undoing his tie. "What are you doing…?"

The way Tony smiled then caused a spark of arousal to ignite in the pit of his belly. A slow, wicked grin that gave away all of the older man's intentions.

"Helping you change," Tony murmured, voice innocent but his hungry gaze said otherwise.

The tie slid off, discarded to the floor. How much did that cost for Tony to have just– With Peter distracted, Tony started to unbutton the vest he wore.

"Tony…" Peter was getting hard… Here, in the dressing room of one of the most expensive suit shops in the city. But Tony was encouraging it…

He shuddered when he felt the older man's thumb caress his collar bone. Tony smiled in satisfaction then leaned close.

"Turn around, babe," He murmured, "Let me show you how handsome and sexy you look…"

Oh… Peter's face burned. There were mirrors all over so that the guest could see every angle of the suit they've tried on. Tony's hands had settled on his hips, inching down. Peter knew what was coming next.

"Tony… We can't do that here!” Peter whispered urgently. "The attendants…"

"They won't know," Tony replied in that cocky, arrogant way of his. "It'll be quick…"

Why he even bothered protesting in the first place, Peter didn't know. It was just a ruse in the end because Peter loved doing this with Tony. It was exciting and arousing…

He let the older man guide him forward, whimpered when Tony unbuckled his pants, pushing both pants and underwear down just enough for him to get access. The sound of a belt buckle being undone, Tony's, had his heart beating so loud, blood rushing in his ears.

They were really going to do this...

Tony pressed against him, his erection nudging between Peter's asscheeks.

"You're still wet from this morning, hmm?" Tony noted as he fingered Peter's hole.

"I'm always… wet…" Peter gasped, "Shouldn't you have a lower sex drive when you're older...?"

Tony chuckled behind him, amused. Peter glanced behind him, groaning when he saw Tony slicking himself up with some of that convenient lube he tended to carry around.

"That's a myth, baby," Tony said, "You have proof that it is… I can't help that you turn me on so much… Can't help that I love fucking this sweet ass of yours…"

The tip pressed against him and Peter waited in sweet anticipation. He always loved that first thrust, the feeling of his body opening up for Tony… He groaned quietly, leaning back, head knocking against Tony's firm chest.

Peter clamped a hand over his mouth. He had forgotten that there were other people around… Employees and other guests shopping around outside.

"Oh… Fuck," Tony murmured in his ear. "Always feel so… good, kid… So fucking good…"

Peter whimpered as Tony sheathed himself inside, pushing in until he was buried to the hilt. The boy breathed through it all, biting his bottom lip to stop from outright moaning.

"Hey…" Tony murmured in his ear, "First one to make a noise loses.”

"T-Tony…" Peter whimpered, "T-That's not fair… You know I can't…"

"Try, baby…" Tony nibbled on his ear, making Peter thrash in his arms. "I love the expression you get on your face when you get like this… Reminds me… Look, sweetheart… Look how beautiful you look…"

Cheeks burning, Peter turned his attention to the mirrors.

There he was… A deep red flush on his face, lips caught between his teeth. Tony's arms wrapped around him, possessive and hauling him back so he was pressed against the older man.

His cock was hard… Flushed pink and bobbing in the air.

He didn't think he looked good but he could see the look on Tony's eyes… The way they burned with desire and he could feel his lover… So hard inside him, cock twitching hard against his sensitive walls.

Peter still shook his head in denial.

Tony sighed, withdrawing from his body. Peter's hand tightened on Tony's arm, waiting… He almost squeaked when the man pushed forward, fucking in hard.

"That's okay… I think you look handsome," Tony murmured, "You look even better like this… So sexy when you're on my cock…"

He continued his thrusts and all the while Peter clung to him, trying his best not to cry out. His body shook with every thrust and he could feel his knees wobble with the desire to melt into the floor…

When Tony's cock brushed his prostate, Peter almost lost. Instead, he dug his nails into Tony's arm, a muffled "ah–" that was quickly cut off.

"Mr. Parker…?" A voice called from beyond the changing room. It had to be coincidence… "I got two more suits for you to try."

Peter's eyes widened.

"Answer, baby…" Tony encouraged quietly despite not stopping.

"O-oh… Okay," Peter called out. "I'll… I'll get them in a sec… I'm just… sending pics to Tony to get h-his opinion."

He sank back into Tony's arms, keeping his whines at bay when Tony truly started assaulting his sweet spot. There was silence on the other side of the door and Peter worried for a moment, but then–

"Great idea, sir," the employee agreed, "I'll just leave these outside the room then."

Beyond that, Peter didn't pay attention. He was too busy trying not to be loud but as mentioned before, he always had such a hard time keeping his sounds to himself. Tony worked hard too, it wasn't a secret that he loved taking Peter apart. Loved his moans and cries and loved when Peter was really into it, fucking himself back to get Tony's dick inside him… Always so eager to be fucked and filled to the brim.

In the end, Tony won but it wasn't a complete victory if he was trying to make Peter really scream. That was, at least, what Peter was going with.

The thrusts had become rough, Tony pushing him forward until his face was pressed against the mirror. Tony's dirty words sent him over the edge, the older man's low murmur of fucking Peter and filling him up with his come… Breeding him over and over again.

Peter came with a whimper, ruining the mirror and groaning outright when he felt Tony's cock release inside him. Tony stopped him from collapsing on the ground and led him to a nearby seat in the dressing room.

"Fuck…" Peter groaned, body limp and sated. "We're gonna get thrown out of the shop…"

Tony kissed his temple, chuckling against his sweat damp hair. Unlike Peter, he escaped the whole thing relatively unscathed. Peter could feel Tony's load dripping out of him, a sensation that made Peter feel so dirty in such a good way.

"I'll get something to clean you up," Tony said.

"You better…" Peter grumbled half-heartedly. "This is your fault…"

Tony kissed him sweetly before he left though. Peter tried to clean up as best as he could, tried to look like he hadn't just been freshly fucked. But his body was still feeling lazy and was unwilling to do anything but just sit there and let him be.

He heard talking outside the dressing room, Tony's familiar voice and the employee that had been attending him.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Mr. Stark," the employee said enthusiastically. "We're so honored you chose our shop for your fiancé! We'll be sure to find his perfect suit."

"Thank you," Peter heard Tony reply, "Peter looks good in anything so it won't be a problem."

Peter still blushed at the comment but a wide, happy smile was on his face when Tony came back in. Thankfully, the employee didn't follow.

"Hey there, Mister Stark to be," Tony greeted like they hadn't just fucked a few minutes prior. "Let's get you all cleaned up and a suit picked out, hmm?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
